Light at the end of the tunnel
by Stella-luna1616
Summary: When she was younger, Bella was abused by her father. Now she conceals herself to the rest of the world, in fear that if someone found out she would be regarded as an outcast and seen differently. First fan fic. Please review! B x E
1. Past

**Hey every one! I wasnt sure if you wanted to read my WHOLE life story so i put a " summary" of my past here. Yes most of the things that you are going to read are from ny own experiences. Thank You and please leave some comments and review!**

* * *

I was four when the violence started. When I had received my first slap on the face. When my father had decided that I was old enough to handle the pain. My father had become abusive. I am currently 17, but still bear the scars of my past. Every night they come to haunt me. I know that I should not let it show, but sometimes I cannot help it. There is no light at the end of my tunnel.

The name's Bella Swan and I attend Forks high. I have normal friends and a normal home and a normal car. And yet there is nothing normal about me. I am useless. I am weak. I am ugly. All these things were put into my head by my father. Maybe I should start from the beginning……

_Flashback_

"D_addy! No!" I screamed as he kicked my mummy in the stomach. "Stop!!! Daddy! Stop!!!"_

" _You worthless bastard!," he screamed, " You deserve pain!"_

_I ran to mummy and hugged her as soon as he let go. Daddy looked like an animal. His jaw was jutted out and his eyes bloodshot. "Please daddy stop…"_

_For a minute I thought he had calmed down. Then he threw mummy onto me. My head banged against the brick wall. My eyes blacked out for a bit, but as soon as I remembered that mummy was on top of me I woke up. "Mummy!" _

" P_lease mummy wake up!"_

_She didn't._

_I was crying when a forceful blow hit me on the head. No. not now. _

"_That's right. Run to your worthless mummy. I raised you better! You were so much more obedient when you were younger. Why don't you girl s ever pay me any respect! WHY!" he bellowed. _

_Fear and dread pounded through my head In a massive wave all at once. No. He walked towards me and slapped me across the face. " Your useless just like your mother. You will never be successful. Why didn't you become a boy? You and your mother always treat me badly."_

Why? Why me? We didn't treat him badly. He's mind in caught up in a box. No matter how hard I try I cannot find the key. Once he has made a decision he sticks by it, even if it's the wrong thing to do. And even then he had begun to padlock the cage around my heart. I was useless.

Three long years later we escaped.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy why aren't I going to school? " I said. _

"_Bella, we are leaving. Running away."_

" _But….to where?"_

"_To the police station, and then to your grandma's place."_

_Really? Finally we were going?_

_But what if dad found out? He would literally kill us. _

"_Okay" I whispered and took mummy's hand._

After the divorce, dad was to be kept at least 1km away from us at all times. I had to change schools frequently and I had developed good social skills. But I had never let anyone know what really happened with my dad. For all my friends know, mum and dad are divorced. Some of my close friends know it was because of violence. But no one gets close enough to hurt me.

If I ever see any one hurt Renee again, they will pay. She's married now to Phil. He is a really nice guy and it makes me think about what my own dad could be like. He's the best stepdad I could ever imagine.

I am attending forks high for the first time tomorrow. I've been on a long rollercoaster. My life has to go up someday.

* * *

**Thanks! and remember to review! mwah***


	2. Present

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed. TeamTwilight26 ,Jazzys Mistress were the first to review for my stories EVER! **

**If you feel sorry for me (because most of the things that are in the first chapter happened to me), then please understand that I have almost recovered from those events. I hope you will understand instead of giving me pity. My dad no longer harms me and I am comfortable enough to share my experiences with you throughout this story as Bella. Please review! **

**Btw I am australian so some terms may seem "misspelt" but really, they are not. Also I am not a person that knows alot about cars, so if you have car suggestions for Bella then please review! For now she drives an "unnamed car" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do own my own experiences that are put into this story!**

* * *

Ugghhh, I hate Monday mornings. They are so full of… Monday morning-ness. I'm starting a new school today. Meh. It doesn't worry me much. I've been to so many that I can make friends just like that.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I HAVE to get a new alarm clock someday. "You only get one life Bella," I told myself," Make it worthwhile." I quickly stood up, and instantly regretting it. "Whoa, head rush." I said. I quickly dressed and ran downstairs. I love speed. I do things quickly, I move quickly, and I eat quickly. Habit from…… Charlie.

"Mum! (**A/N I'm Australian and we say "Mum" instead of Mom LOL) "**I shouted from the top of the stairway.

"What! Oh and do you want toast with your omlette?" She shouted.

I snickered. Mum couldn't cook to save her life. Phil must be helping her.

"Since when can you make toast?" I laughed as I reached to kitchen.

She blushed.

"Since ….Phil…..helping…me…." she mumbled.

Phil and I exchanged looks. We all knew what had happened last time she had tried. Lets just say Renee + Microwave + Foil = Fire Brigade. I pushed that thought away and began to eat.

"So , new school today eh?" Phil said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I replied with my mouth full.

I glanced at the clock. Holy Shit. School started in 5 minutes. I grabbed my half eaten toast and ran to my car. **(A/N I'm not really a car person so if you have any suggestions please review...For now Bella drives an unnamed car) **"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I shouted.

Ever since Charlie ….did what he did …. I've called Phil "dad". My real dad doesn't deserve to have that title anymore. Phil treats me like his own daughter. My dad didn't. What goes around comes around.

When I reached the school, I did a quick assessment on how rich these people were. That way I could adapt quicker and blend in. for example if this was a fairly wealthy school then I would spend generously. If not I would pretend I didn't own that much money and just avoid the topic of allowance. My family is fairly wealthy. Mum is in the medical business as a pharmacist and Phil is a soccer player- not that good though.

This school is so-so. Some wealthy ( I can see a Volvo and a Porsche) and some not so much.

"Now where is the stupid office," I said to myself.

" Its over there, " an annoying voice replied.

I turned around. There was a blond guy with freckles and baby blues eyes. He was cute- in a mummy's baby boy cute. I inwardly groaned and looked to where he was pointing. There was a big sign saying "OFFICE" yeah, real smart Bella.

"Will you go out with me?" Mr. Annoying-baby-faced-guy said.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know your name"

"Mike"

"Bella"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No"

"Why"

"Cause your annoying"

"Why?"

I swear this dude is worse than my stepsister Angela. Yeah Phil had married before.

_Ring_

"The bell, just rang so….BYE!!!!"

I sprinted to the office leaving behind a very red faced Mike.

"Hi, I'm new here, my name is Isabella Swan." I cringed.

I hated my full name. Charlie would always call me Isabella, or he called me girl.

" Oh yes, here is your timetable and you had better get to class soon! The bell just rang."

Yes, Mrs. Cope. I know when the bell rings. It saved me from my death.

I sprinted to my first class- English.

I burst into the classroom red faced and slightly panting. I had made two rounds of the whole school .That's how small it was.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan and I'm new here?" I said this as if it were a question.

"Yes, Okay Isabella we were just talking about speeches. Would you mind giving us a short speech about yourself?"

"Sure… My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. My parents are divorced and I live with my mother. I have one step sibling called Angela. My favourite subjects are English and Visual arts. Three things that I'm good at are Singing, Swimming and Art. That's about it." I said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

I was good at lying. I had to be. To protect my mother, I had learned how to lie to Charlie. That isn't an easy thing to do.

"Okay, today we will be talking about child abuse and the harm it does to children. At the end of this lesson I want all of you to write an essay on this topic. Isabella, how would one feel if they were a victim of child abuse?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Sorry peoples, bit of a cliffy, **

**I am going on hoildays for three days, so I'll most likey update on Tuesday. Sorry about that!**


	3. Meet a little of me

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I know I know- I said that I would post on Tuesday but I had nothing to do, so I wrote this! I love everyone who loves this story so far, but I love the people who review even more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight But I do own this story!**

* * *

Oh shit

"Yes…ummm…I think that it would be horrible to the child as he/she would live with the memories of it forever. It is completely unfair and extremely hurtful to the child. Everyone who could ever be so cruel to a child should…..I'm not sure…. The child would experience pain from her head to her toes. The child would have to be on constant alert. The child would have a life that no one else would want." By the end of the speech I was practically shouting.

"Yes, Bella you seem to know a lot about how child abuse feels like. How did this come about?" The teacher said.

I mentally kicked myself.

"I know someone who was a victim of child abuse." I replied calmly.

"Oh okay," said the teacher," For this particular essay I would like you to work in pairs. The following people are paired:

Mike and Jessica

Lauren and Tyler

……

……

……

…….

Edward and Bella. Thank you class. You may be dismissed."

I looked around. Who was Edward? Oh well.

_Ring_

Oh okay. I looked at my timetable. Oh goodie. PE

I was trying to avoid the change room like it was the plague. Ugghhh, I hated PE. The only thing that I was good at was swimming. Other than that…. let's say I am a massive klutz. I'm a bit better now, but still…sometimes I fall….over thin air. Oh and did I mention I took up karate and I am a black belt. After, Charlie abused me, Mum wanted to make sure that I never was treated like that again.

After 15 minutes I decided to head to PE. Better sooner than later.

"Class. Today we will be practicing karate and self defence. In case one of you get raped or something," The PE teacher said.

"Wow, aren't you blunt," I muttered under my breath.

I heard a snicker from behind me. It was coming from an unusually large and muscular man and a short girl with spiky hair. What ever.

"Now who here knows any form of self defence?" the teacher said.

I raised my hand along with 4 other –rather proud looking- guys. We went through Guy 1, Guy 2, Guy 3 and the muscle man was the fourth.

"I am a brown belt! And I am probably the best in this room!" the guy boomed.

"No." I replied

"WHAT! What…do…you…mean…?" big guy said.

"Jeez, who knew one word could destroy your ego… I am a black belt." I stated.

I looked around. There were a few gasps. The short girl looked rather pleased with herself and Mr. hot shots had his mouth wide open.

"I want to fight you, right here, right now." He boomed

"That's okay by me, I want to know how this match turns out too!" the teacher said excitedly

Great. Now I'll have to explain to the ambulance people how I managed to give a BIG guy a concussion. GREAT.

"Whatever, the faster the better." I replied calmly.

I swung my high heeled boot around and kicked him in the face. I proceeded with several kicks and punches to the stomach and to the jaw. He looked astounded but then threw a massive punch into my stomach. Oh…now he was gong to get it. Within 10 seconds he was on the ground.

"Holy shit Bella, you can punch!"Mr. My -ego -has –deflated said, "by the way my name is Emmett."

The short girl literally bounded over. "It's good to see Emmett get a taste of his own medicine. He had been boasting all week about defeating our brother- who is also a black belt."

"Oh who's your brother?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Oh that's the same guy I'm partnered with for English."

"Really?" She and Emmett exchanged looks

"What? Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, Oh and I am Alice."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I watched to identical twins walk towards us. They both had blonde hair to die for ad blue/grey eyes.

"Hey! You seriously kicked my boyfriends butt today! I'm Rosalie. I swear we are the only girls that he is afraid of," she pointed to herself, then Alice, then to me.

"You're scared of me?" I asked Emmett

"No……maybe….."He replied.

"Oh and this is my boyfriend Jasper!" Alice said.

"Yeah, Hi. Seriously could you show me some of your moves? I love the one with the high heeled boot!" Jasper said.

"Ummm….. You have a pair of high heeled boots?" I asked curiously.

Emmett and Rosalie burst out laughing while Alice glared at me.

"Hey you should come and sit with us for lunch!" Rosalie said.

"Sure!"

At that same moment the dreaded Mike came walking up to me.

"Will you come and sit with us for lunch?"He said in his annoying voice.

"No." I simply replied, trying not to let him get to me.

"Oh," his face dropped," How bout tomorrow?"

"No."

"How bout Wednesday?"

"NO"

"Will you go out with me?"

"ARRGGGHHH" I shouted and did my famous high -heeled -boot – kick! He ran away. Maybe he got the message?

"That is some move!" A voice said behind me.

All the faces on my friends fell as they reliased something.

I turned around. There was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His features were perfect in every way and body was toned to perfection. He had a muscular build although not as muscular as Emmett. He was the face of perfection. And…oh my …his eyes and his hair. I gasped.

"Your eyes."I said

"What about them?" He replied

"They are such a beautiful colour!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" He said with a rather surprised look on his face.

"Could I paint them?"

"Umm…okay"

"Stay still."

I drew his perfect face, trying to get his angular face shape correct. His eyes were such a different shad e of green. Kind of an olive green mixed with a royal green and yet not quite. His hair was a shade of bronze. Beautiful.

"Thank You." I said, after I had finished.

"Why did you want to draw me?" he asked

"Your eyes are such an unique shade of green. It is the most beautiful colour that I have ever seen," I replied and then instantly covered my mouth. Oops.

"Its ok." he replied.

The rest had looked on- astonished. What they were astonished about, I have no idea.

"EDDIE!"A voice screamed from behind us. Jeez why do all the voices come from behind?

A blonde with a big chest ran in death heels and started to passionately make out with the Greek god.

I was devastated.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"That's our brother – Edward Cullen," She said.

My mouth reached the ground.

* * *

**Thanks! Now REVIEW!! Next Chappie will be up on tuesday. Cross my heart.**

**xoxoxoxo **

**Stella-luna**


	4. Another complication

**I didnt get too many reviews for my last chapter so please give me reviews for this one! If you want suggest cars for each of the characters please review and tell me! I'll except whatever 'cause I know nothing about cars. Any ways Bella's car is currently a Mazda 2- suggested by Teamtwilight26- If you want to suggest another car for bella, I'm sure I can make something "happen".**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

So this was the infamous Edward Cullen.

"Oh Well," I said," he's a player. I have no problem with that as long as I don't have to talk to him anymore."

Everyone stared at me, confused.

"What?"I said.

" Ummm…Bella….didn't you just say that he was your English partner," Emmett questioned.

**Alice POV:**

I watched her face drop. She had a look of pure disgust on her face. I feel sorry for her. After her speech on child abuse in the morning I would say she was a victim of child abuse. But I have a feeling that she hasn't told many people yet. And now she is going to have to tell Edward. My brother used to be so….un- man-whore-like. I looked over. He and Bella were perfect for each other. They just didn't know it …yet. My mind was suddenly full of devious plans to get them together. Mwahahaha.

**Bella POV:**

Edward Cullen was my partner. What was wrong with that again? Oh right. EDWARD CULLEN IS MY PARTNER FOR THE FRICKEN CHILD ABUSE ASSIGNMENT! MR. PLAYER IS MY PARTNER! Oh shit. Oh shit. I would not even share my experience with Alice or Emmett, let alone freaking Edward!

"Mwahahaha," Alice muttered.

All of our heads turned up to face her. What? Jeez.

"Evil little pixie," I muttered, knowing that she had some sort of plan prepared.

"Now where shall we sit now that …that thing….is sitting there doing…that!" I said.

"Look, there's one!" Emmett screamed. Yes, SCREAMED!

He and Alice bounded to the table.

"Is it just me or did they bound to the table?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, it's true, They all bound. Everywhere. I don't know how. Even Edward bounded when he was younger!" She replied.

" So how long have you been dating Emmett ( I indicated towards Rosalie)and Alice(I indicated towards Jasper)?" I asked.

"One year" Jasper replied.

"Two years" Rosalie replied.

"Oh and like whose is like this?" and voice even more annoying than mike's rang out from behind me. I turned around. Three blondes glared at me, as if that would make me disappear.

"She is our friend," Rosalie said.

"I wasn't talking to you." The middle one snapped.

"Then keep talking, maybe one day you'll say something intelligent." I replied.

"Oh yeah is that how you want to like play it huh? You bitch! Oh and I'm Lauren," Lauren replied.

"Someone said you were not fit to sleep with the pigs. I stuck up for the pigs." I said

"Yeah well, your mum is so fat that when she jumps for joy she gets stuck."

All three girls laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. It was, when you heard it from Russell Peters.

"Every girl has a right to be ugly. You abused that privilege."

"Yeah well, I know you are but what am I?"

"Well, they do say opposites attract...so I sincerely hope you meet somebody who is attractive, honest, intelligent, and cultured."

There was a short silence before everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing. Lauren thought they were laughing at her jokes so she started laughing too. That made me laugh even harder.

"Bella you are hilarious! Finally I have a sister that knows what the word humor means," Emmett said.

Alice glared at him but then started laughing again

***********

The rest of the day went past in a blur. Soon it was time to go home. I hopped into my Mazda 2 and drove away. I tried not to let the fact that Edward was going to be the first person that I've WILLINGLY told about my experiences. But seriously if he says anything that provokes me, there's no saying what I'll do.

Breathe Bella. Breathe. As I pulled into the driveway, I started thinking about my homework. Oh, how come I can't remember any? Oh that's right. I don't have any homework. I pushed open the door. I ran upstairs. I dropped my bag. I lay down. I grabbed the nearest book. I tried to distract my self. Okay. How to tell Edward "my friend's" experiences. I could say, well her dad abused her and this is how she felt. OrI know you don't care but….no….he'll think I don't trust him.

He is damn right about that! Uggghhhh. I can't do this! Why must he be so… annoying.

_He didn't say anything to provoke you Bella._

Oh yeah? He didn't need to. His mouth did the talking for him.

_But still. Before that he was perfectly fine. Remember, he even let you paint him._

I looked in my bag. Sure enough the painting of Edward's face sat on top of all of my books. I took it out. The colour of his eyes was still different to the real ones. I sighed. Maybe some sleep would help.

**Renee's POV:**

She was sleeping. My Bella had lived through so much. Charlie was the worst mistake of my life, but he contributed to the best mistake of my life. I sighed.

"Rainbows on berries and those stupid brown bags. Maria had it all wrong. When the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favourite things and then I don't feel…so bad…kinda," she mumbled. That right she talks in her sleep. I chuckled.

Bella, Bella, Bella. She was so funny sometimes.

********

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up feeling rather unusual. Hmm… I had a weird urge to sing songs from the sound of music! I fought that urge. I'm not crazy…am I?

I went down for breakfast.

"BOO!," Some random idiot shouted.

"AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!," I screamed and ran out of the door, still wearing my night gown.

_Mistake number one: Outside wearing night gown_

_Mistake number two. It was probably Emmett._

_Mistake number three: Edward is behind me._

_Mistake number four: EDWARD IS BEHIND ME AND I'M IN MY NIGHT GOWN!!!!_

_Mistake numb….._OH JUST SHUT UP! I get it!

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!!," I ran inside.

_Mistake number one: Edward already saw you_

But that was out side so it CAN'T be a mistake from THIS action, can it?

_I…I….I_

You just got OWNED, the other more logical side of my brain!

I looked around.

I see six people.

I smell bacon.

I hear a gasp.

I smell overcooked bacon.

I see six very surprised faces.

I smell burnt bacon.

I laugh.

"hahahahaha!!! That …hahaha….was so funny!" I said in between my laughing.

Everyone else burst into laughter. Using this opportunity I run upstairs to get dressed with out anyone seeing me.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!," Alice screamed. Ow. High pitched scream. 7 am in the morning. Don't work at all.

"Um. Up stairs…" I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Iwasgoingupstairssoyoucouldn'tdressmeandbecauseyoulooklikethetypeofpersontowanttodressmeandsomethingicannotrememeberandI'mjuststallingnow. **(I was going upstairs so you couldn't dress me and because you look like the type of person to want to dress me and something I cannot remember and I'm just stalling now.)**" I said really quickly.

"WELL I'M GOING TO DRESS YOU AND THERE IS NO STOPPING ME!" She screamed…again.

"Whatever. And Mum? The bacon is dead." I mumbled and I submitted myself to torture.

*******

This was it.

English!

I sat down beside Edward and sighed.

"Hey, I saw you yesterday?" He said as if it were a question

_Yes you did. Before you started making out with that girl._

"Yes, you did. Now let's talk about the assignment. I told you what I thought of child abuse. What do you think?" I said.

"Well, I think that it's bad. No one should do it. I pity those who have been victims. I don't know.

They would feel …..sad?" He said. And then burst out laughing.

His words were more painful than they should be.

I slapped him across the face.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT THIS SERIOUS MATTER?" I screamed at him and to the teacher I said," Mrs. Banner, Could you please excuse me? Obviously I am very passionate about this topic and this boy-I pointed to Edward- does not care at all. May I be excused?"

Without waiting for her answer and tear threatening to spill out of my eyes, I ran out of the classroom.

This problem was far worse than I had imagined.

* * *

**Edward is lot really this thick, but he acts like it. Why? You'll have to find out! How? I'll update ASAP!**

**Now see that green button?**

**Yes... NOW REVIEW!!!**


	5. Kill Mike, Love Edward

**Hey everyone! Thank you to Twird96, Dani-1811 and lalabliss for reviewing! Still open for suggestions on cars! Hurry Hurry. Edward gets a little nicer and gets more "friendly" towards Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

I ran out of the classroom. How could someone so gorgeous be so ….annoying! He thought it was "sad"? It was horrifying! I kept running. I had to get away before I seriously hurt him. Anger management was kind of a problem when someone mentioned child abuse, but its not a normal topic, so I don't worry. Edward was a pig-headed, ignorant, stupid and probably mentally retarded guy.

_No he is not. He hasn't done anything to suggest that either. You're just angry at him. _

Oh so you've decided to come back eh?

_Maybe._

I still don't like him okay? And nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind.

_Silence._

Whatever.

The bell rang and I took this as an opportunity to get to class and away from my thought on Edward. I ran to my next class…Visual Arts.

As I got into the classroom, Alice was sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been?"She demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, after your little tantrum in English you ran out the door and disappeared for 30 minutes." She replied.

Really? That long?

"Oh we-" I was cut off by the sound of the teacher's voice

"-Today we will be doing 'colours' ", She said, "Everyone must paint or create their favourite colour and a scene in which the colour can be adapted into. For example, your favourite colour is brown. You decide to draw a bar of chocolate with the shade of brown you prefer. Understood?"

I raised my hand. "What if we have more than one favourite colour? My favourite colour changes every day! I have really good idea!"

"Okay! Sure, whatever you like." The teacher replied.

After half an hour my painting was finished. It was of a boutique with different kinds of dresses and costumes in the front window. The colours of the dresses were my favourite colours of the day. Green, Green and ….green? Since when did my favourite colours become different shades of green?

The shop was –in a sense- glowing. The rest of the picture was a dark murky colour with people staring at the shop. Fancy lights surrounded the mannequins. I was pleased with my work. Alice looked over my shoulder and stared. "Wow!" She said," how can you do that? I'm having lots of trouble as it is drawing a teddy bear!" And then a puzzled look came on her face.

I burst out laughing. "Why a teddy bear?"

"I like the coffee-creamy colour that bears have." She replied and then blushed.

"I can teach you if you want?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!!! Please!"

" Okay you like shoes right?"

"Yes….obviously!"

"Well why don't do a painting of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, shoes have different colours and different shapes. You choose your favourite colours and you "place it" onto a designer shoe! The shoe can be a different shape or a different colour every time…no pair of shoes is the same! "

When I had finished rambling Alice had already painted a shoe and was colouring it a blue-grey colour.

"They remind me of storm clouds." Alice said.

"Jasper's eyes," I whispered.

She blushed again.

"How did you know?"

"I know these things."

I went back to my drawing and realized something.

The green colour on the dresses was the colour of Edward's eyes.

I liked Edward. I didn't want to, but I did.

*******

I liked Edward. How could I not tell? Why would I worry so much if I didn't give a shit about him? I cared about what he thought of me. And of my past. Edward and me? Pointless.

_He might like you too , you know._

Yes, that's a big MIGHT.

_But he could. And then we would get together and then married and then-_

-He doesn't even like me yet and YOU'RE thinking of marriage…although I wouldn't might being married to……STOP it Bella. You're the only sane one here.

_What does that make me…insane?_

Maybe…

_**RING!!!!**_

Oh. The bell! I said bye to Alice and ran to my next classroom. Nothing worth telling happened then.

****Lunch*****

I groaned as I sat down at our table.

"What's wrong Bells?" Emmett asked.

"That creep Mike-dude. He wouldn't stop following me!" I answered and groaned again.

Everyone laughed except for Edward. He looked angry and he glared in Newton's direction.

What's up with him? Wait…Oh no!

"Oh no…please….hide me!" I whispered and I crawled under the table. I saw Newton fat, stubby legs walk closer to my table. Ugghhh.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Bella?" Mike asked.

Edward growled. Yes. GROWLED! Seriously…what is him problem? Why does he care so much about MY problem.

"I don't know," Edward answered before Emmett could say anything stupid.

"Yeah, She said something about PMS and toilet and stuff like that. I don't know girl stuff." Emmett blurted out. Idiot. Rosalie slapped across the back of his head.

I kicked him on the leg, but seeing as I was UNDER the table, I fell.

"Oww…"I moaned as I tried to stable myself.

"Bella?" Mike said to no one in particular, "Did you people hear that?"

I could hear Edward smirking as he replied, "Hear What?"

"Bella! She said Oww!"

"I don't know what you're talking bout mate!" Emmett boomed.

I decided to have some fun with him.

"Mike…..Go away…..Or I will haunt you forever!!" I whispered in a ghosty kind of voice.

"let me guess none of you heard that either?" Mike asked in a quiet voice.

"Hear what? Seriously Mike I think you should go get your ears checked." Alice replied.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper silently laughing while Edward was having trouble controlling himself from bursting out laughing.

"If you see Bella," mike began….oh no, "Tell her mike said will you go out with me?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed. I climbed out from underneath the table.

"Can't you take a hint? I don't want to go out with you and I never will! I have tried and tried to say "No" politely, but you can't take the goddamned hint!!! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

"What ever. You're just playing hard to get." He replied.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!!," I screamed and I ran out of the cafeteria. He was so annoying! I wanted to kill him and then bury him body then feed it to the rats and then-

"Hey are you okay?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Well, just so you know, I get it all the time. Girls drop at the sight of me and when I decide to give one a chance...they never let go. "

"There is a big difference between a player and a girl who can't get a guy off her back."

"Yeah, well. I deal with this kind of thing every day!"

I looked at him. He would…wouldn't he? He is Mr. Popular after all.

"I guess you would have experience…" I replied.

"You have no idea…"he trailed off.

"Hey, do you want to play 20 questions?"He asked.

"Sure!" I answered.

"Okay, what is your favourite colour?"

"It changes"

"What do you mean" He tilted his head to one side. So cute!

"I mean, it changes according to my mood, my surroundings and basically everything. Its like one that particular day this one colour appeals to me. Today would have to be….orange. Like a warm, fuzzy, brown-ish orange. It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah…I suppose."

"What's yours?"

"Brown."

Brown? It is such a dull colour?

_That's because you like orange today and no other colour appeals to you. Wait till its "brown" day. You'll be all over it. _

Yeah. Whatever.

"Okay, Favourite animal?"He questioned.

"It would have to be a dog-puppy! They are so cute!"

"Yeah…they are…."

"Favourite place to be?"

"A meadow of mine."

"Meadow?"

"Yeah. I found it when I was thirteen."

_**RING!!!!**_

"What do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Umm…Science." I replied after looking at my coffee stained timetable.

"Oh! That's my next class too. Come on I'll show you!" He said rather enthusiastically-might I add.

He ran so fast, that I couldn't keep up with him. When I finally got to the science lab, I was panting. It was so far away from the cafeteria. I burst through the door to find Edward sitting alone and grinning like an idiot. He indicated for me to come and sit next to him. Some random girl (who stood next to me) screamed and ran towards him and then sat in "my" seat. Edward had a look of horror on his face as he tried to tell the girl, it was me that was suppose do sit there. Finally he had gotten rid of the girl and I walked up to him.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked.

"Yes, and that's why I just shooed that girl away for you."His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever." I said and I sat down.

Mr Banner came in and started his 1hr lecture. It was so boring, that I decided to take a big risk. I pulled piece of paper out of my bag. I didn't use paint because that was too obvious but I sketched him. His hair was in disarray and his eyes now sparkling.

_**RING!!!!**_

Yay! End of class.

"So you enjoy drawing me huh?" Edward said from behind me.

I immediately turned around and blushed.

"Umm…Yes…." I stuttered.

"Its fine, but Alice just texted. Do you want to come over for a sleepover tonight?"

"I'll check. Give me a minute."

I pulled out my phone and speed dial my mum.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey mum, Can I go to Alice's house for a sleepover tonight?"

"Okay…sure!"

"Okay Thanks !"

I hung up and turned towards Edward who was patiently waiting by his Volvo.

"I can come!" I told him

"Great! Really Great, I mean….yeah" He grinned sheepishly.

He opened the door for me and I jumped in.

"Lets go to my house to get some of my stuff." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

* * *

**Ooooh Sleepover. Lots of things can happen there!**

**See that green button? Yes... Now review!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Stella-luna**


	6. A Night to remember Part 1

**Hi Everyone! This is a bit shorter than my usual length of 1 500 words, but you'll still live...... Sorry for not updating in 4 days....wait is that long?.....maybe I shouldn't be sorry......whatever! **

**A big shout out to my good friends: **

X-xLost in my thoughtsx-X , x-StarlitDreams-x **and** lalabliss**! They are the only people I "know" on fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

* * *

As he pulled the Volvo into my driveway, I was wondering if I had left anything embarrassing in my room. No….none that I can remember. I ran through a quick checklist.

Pads and Tampons. Check.

Ummm….undergarments. Check.

Bed made. Check

Mum. Che……Shit.

Mum was already at home. It was Tuesday. She finished work early. I was in the car with Edward. Renee+ Strange Guy that daughter just came home with= A hour worth of Questioning. It would be worth it anyway.

"Are you going to come out of the car?" Edward's voice rang out from the outside of the car.

I nodded. How embarrassing. I reached for the handle, ready to come out, but it was already open. I nearly tumbled head- first out of the car.

_Real Smart, Bella._

Finally, when I had managed to get out of the car, I turned to Edward.

"Okay. My mum is at home. If she sees you and me, she'll think that something is going on between us. But there is nothing. So there will be unnecessary questioning," I said. My face dropped as I realized how true it was. There is nothing that is going on between us, and there never will be. I swear I saw Edward's face drop too- but only for a second.

"Sure. It will be like some weird spy-movie-stealth-mode-secret-thingy."Edward replied- a little too enthusiastic.

I crept in first. Tiptoed across the hall and saw that Mum was asleep on the couch. I signaled Edward to come across. I almost burst out laughing when I saw how determined his face looked.

"Stop right there you monsters." Mum said. Edward almost panicked.

I mouthed, "She sleep talks." He nodded. I gave the signal to keep going. I pointed upstairs and then to the left. "My room," I mouthed again.

"Hurry!" He mouthed back. We both sneaked up to my room and closed the door. I let out a big breath.

"That was almost too close." He whispered. I burst out laughing. Edward looked horrified.

"This room is soundproof," I explained," I HAD to have one."

He looked relived. Then a curious look appeared on his face.

"You're Mum sleep talks. Do you sleep talk too?" he questioned.

"Yes. Mum always says that I say the funniest things." I replied…a little shy.

"That's because you always do." Mum's voice rang out from my door.

My head whipped around in her direction.

"How…W-what…..w-w-when…..I THOUGHT THIS ROOM WAS SOUNDPROOF!" I stuttered.

"It is. But even the strongest sound proof room can't cover the sound of your voice." Mum answered," Anyway, back to the topic on sleep talking." She turned to Edward, "She really does say the funniest things! I remember just last week, Bella was dreaming about penguins. She kept saying 'Stop IT! I am not a teddy bear! You stupid, stupid penguins!' It was so funny at the time!"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and I crossed my arms in frustration. I then quickly grabbed a suitcase and started to throw whatever clothes I had into it. They watched me in surprise.

"What? Those penguins were freaky! I had a tennis racket and it was hard to stop the stuffing coming at me……." I screamed.

They both burst out laughing. I joined them once I had realized how stupid it sounded.

"We had better get going." Edward suddenly exclaimed, "Alice is either going to kill us, or assume that we have been doing something a little more than friendly."

"Okay! Bye Mum!" I grabbed Edward and ran out the door. I then realized something. I walked backwards into my room with Edward following me.

"Mum…how did you know we were here?" I asked.

"I heard you two come in and I know for a fact that my daughter doesn't have two heads, so I pretended to sleep. It was fun watching you two sneak up into your room." She replied.

"Dang. And I thought we did such a good job!" Edward said.

"Okay….Bye!" I yelled as Edward and I ran out of the house.

He beat me to the car door and I stumbled into the car. He quickly pulled the car out of the driveway and drove down the road.

"So…your mum is very…..different." Edward said. He sounded rather awkward.

"Yeah. She was always a little crazier and a bit wackier than your typical mum." I replied.

"Do you want to continue 20 questions?" He asked.

"Sure!" I answered.

"Okay. Favourite colour TODAY!"

"Green. Is your favourite colour still brown?"

"Yes. Strangest dream?"

"I was dancing to music from the sound of music and Harry potter came in and started to battle Voldemort. Then a random guy ran in and started to dance the Macarena. It looked so fun that I started to do it too. Werewolves ran in and Penguins used a ukulele to hit them. Turns out the werewolves were actually rabbits." I replied coolly.

Silence filled the car as he took this information in. As soon as in started to sink in, He burst out laughing.

"I swear life has been a whole lot better since you have been around." Edward said.

"Awww….thanks" I gushed. The car pulled into the driveway of a mansion. This was their house? Wow!

I ran out of the car before he could open my door and carried my suit case out of the car. Edward looked horrified.

"What?"I asked.

"I didn't open your door and you're carrying your own suitcase!"Edward replied.

"Oh grow up. It's not like I'm mentally incapable!"

"No," He blushed, "But it's polite."

I carried my suitcase in and was greeted by a brown haired lady. She was beautiful. Next to her was a blond haired man with the same green coloured eyes. This must be Edward's parents!

"Hi! My name is Bella Swan "I told them, " You must be Mrs. Cullen and you must be Mr. Cullen."

They looked at each other.

"How can you tell? When you look at Carlisle's Hair, it is a similar colour to Rosalie's," Mrs. Cullen said, "Oh and call me Esme."

"well, Esme. He has the same eyes as Edward. You have similar hair to Alice. And Emmett is exactly the size of two of two put together! It was just meant to be." I explained.

"HEY! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT?" Emmett boomed from the lounge room, "'CAUSE THIS IS ALL MUSCLE!"

Everyone laughed.

"Come in," Edward said from behind.

"BELLA! WHAT CLOTHES DID YOU BRING? AND WHAT SLEEPING COSTUME? AND DID YOU BRING A PILLOW? GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Alice screamed.

I once again submitted myself to torture.

*********

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!!!" Alice screamed, once she had finished applying facial masks and beauty products onto my face. I now sat here with a green and white face. GREAT!

"I'll start. Emmett. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not scared. Dare."

Alice smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Edward."

"Hahahaha…..sucka….wait Edward? NOOOO!!!!!!" I said.

Only Alice and Jasper laughed and soon enough Rosalie and myself.

"Okay. Lets get this over and done with!" Emmett cried.

Wait. WHAT!

* * *

**Yes.....Edward and Emmett are dared to kiss each other. Emmett seems fine with it. We havent seen Edward face ...though.....**

**Oh well. I'll post ASAP cause......do I REALLY need a reason?**

**If you like this story......REVIEW OR I"LL MAKE YOU KISS EMMETT!!!!!!! (maybe you guys want to....so maybe thats a good thing for you.....but review anyway!)**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Stella-luna1616**


End file.
